percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter Seventy of Doom
The seventieth chapter of Eternal Destiny The Dagbert-Atak Unity: Part Nine Kenan Na, one of the Ataks, kicked the hellhound, knocking it off the bridge. CHAPTER SEVENTY OF DOOM Dana and Fred continued walking northward to where Roy said the others were. "Roy said they were underneath a building," Dana said. "Well, we're about forty meters away... and there's two buildings here." To their immediate left was a slightly busy train station, where, Fred noticed, the man who had helped get the mucus off of Noatak was purchasing a ticket. To the immediate right was a bank, with only a few people inside. "One option," Fred said. "We split up again." "Deal. I go right, you go left." Dana walked into the bank and called out, "Rune? Roy? Caitlyn? Any of you in here?" A man who was sitting down looked up at Dana. It was only then that Dana saw that he had only one eye. "You're Trachius, aren't you?" Dana said, walking closer to him. "That is correct," Trachius said. "And you're friends with Devon H. Rune and his team, aren't you?" Dana nodded. "The fourth member. Fifth if you count Noatak. So tell me, where are you hiding them? Where's your little underground tunnel?" Trachius chuckled. "Let me guess, you Iris messaged them? You know, this is my fault. I should have predicted that he'd find another one to join his crew, considering he already stole my shipwright." He stood up. "Although... if you're one of them, perhaps I should tie you up and bring you there as well." Dana didn't break her composure. "You could try, but there are still people here. You may be able to overpower me, but can you overpower any spies I have here? Besides, I know your weaknesses." Trachius's eye narrowed. "What makes you think you know any of these so-called 'weaknesses'?" "Because... I'm one of the Legacies of the Gods. I'm friends with someone who talked about you a lot. I believe you may remember Aqua Marine?" Trachius nodded very slightly. "I see... The Legacies of the Gods, huh? I wondered what Aqua was doing after the Squad split... Good for her that she actually found some purpose..." It was five years ago when the Skylar Squad completed its famous voyage around the world, and shortly afterward that they had gone their separate ways. Trachius wandered around various cities, nothing to do, until he saw a couple of half-bloods and a satyr being attacked by a Nemean lion. "Cyclops!" the satyr cried, throwing a can at him and temporarily ignoring the lion. "There there," Trachius muttered. "I'm not trying to hurt you..." He picked up the lion and was surprised by the slightly... off scent. This wasn't a Nemean lion, but rather a mix of Nemean and ordinary. Trachius wondered for a moment why there were any ordinary lions in the world of the gods but just ignored it. "Run," one of the half-bloods said. She took off with the others, leaving Trachius alone with the lion hybrid. And then it started raining. "Well, the rain is certainly random," Trachius said, shielding the lion from the drops. "Now, don't go hurting those three, okay?" The lion snapped at Trachius and ran off in the direction that the half-bloods and satyr had gone in. Trachius ran after and saw only the lion, asleep as the rain continued to strike its impenetrable fur. He never found out what happened to those three. For Trachius, all that was important for now was the memory of the Squad, and the Nemean lion hybrid that sat before him. Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter Sixty-Nine of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter Seventy-One of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 11 August 2013. *Characters met this chapter: The two half-bloods are named Kim Brow and Herb Freel. The satyr's name was Gale Raregroove Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page